


谎言中的真实

by yezixx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz打一开始就没什么好失去的了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	谎言中的真实

**Author's Note:**

Kaz睁着眼躺在床上。

距他和山猫谈话已经过了几个小时。他不知道该做些什么，只能回到自己的房间躺下睡觉。他不知道现在是几点，他的身体一点也不疲惫。

一切看上去都不怎么真实。他不沮丧、不愤怒，甚至也不震惊；他只是以他惯常的方式作出反应，然后又说出了他想说的话，他尚未切实感觉到到底出了什么事。Kaz记得，当年他发现他母亲的遭遇时自己也有相同的感受。那时的他和现在的他比起来，哪个更坚强？

他冷静而疏离地思考整件事情，而他的心会在接下来的几周内被撕得粉碎。

Kaz攥紧又松开右手的手指。疼痛从前臂一路窜进他的肩膀和胸口，刺痛得好像断肢的表面布满了针孔。他分得清幻肢和真实的肉体所导致的疼痛间的区别，但无论是这种感觉上的微妙不同，亦或是他对于自身前景的认知，都不能让他的痛苦消减分毫。

他也想过那可能全是谎言。虽然山猫举止自制，向来有一番蛇般的狡猾，但他那股压抑已久暗流汹涌的嫉妒之情并没能逃过Kaz的眼睛，那情绪太过冰冷和丑陋，以至于连谎言大师自己都没能阻止它们像剧毒似的从缝隙中淌出来。Kaz倒是不认为山猫不至于编出这样荒唐的故事，只为了把他推向疯狂。

但他确定这一切都是事实。并不是因为对事实的评估，虽然他知道如果他能正常思考，所有事件和细节都会不言自明——他知道这一切都是真的因为山猫没可能认为一个谎言就已足够残忍。

他们一直处不来，但Kaz从未憎恨过山猫，也未曾惧怕他——他甚至，觉得他有些可怜，在那些他逮到山猫以一种无比熟悉的目光看向Boss的时刻。Kaz不知道他俩间曾经发生过什么——他倒是可以问，倘使他没有得出对于山猫这个人，“知道的越少就越安全”的这个结论——他只消抬眼看看，就知道山猫也和他一样爱着Snake。

他从未为此担忧过。他知道Snake能看清山猫的真面目，无论他俩之间的关系以何种形态存在。Kaz片刻都没有怀疑过，最后的最后，Snake选择了他。

Kaz的喉头一阵酸苦，怒意涌了上来。你赢了，你这个病态的混球。

在Kaz听到有人擅自进入他房间之前，不知道过了多久。那脚步声听上去有种虚假的熟悉感。

他知道吗？

Kaz不觉得他知情与否有什么要紧。他们不会谈到这个谎言。

Kaz听到关灯的声音。他都不知道他还留着灯。Snake——那个幻影——经常开了灯就忘记了。Kaz也说不清楚，真正的Snake也是这样吗？Kaz不记得了。

床垫陷下去的时候嘎吱作响。Kaz听到作战靴被扔在地板上的声音。皮带金属扣的声音。衬衫轻柔的摩擦音。摘下生物机械手再解下所有那些缠绕的绑带需要时间。Kaz听到那些物件在地上哗啦作响。漫不经心。

“Kaz，”幻影轻声说道。想看看他是否还醒着。

Kaz决定不回答，假装已经入睡。他趴在床上，脸陷在枕头里。不知道出于什么理由他感到自己必须回应。“唔。”

“Kaz，”幻影重复道。他声音和语调让Kaz的心口发烫。听上去多么真实。这只是他自己的想象吗？

幻影爬上他的床，Kaz转过脸面对他。Kaz有些虚弱，他忘记吃饭了。他安静地盯进黑暗里。

当幻影挪到他身边时，Kaz没有把他推开。Kaz能感觉到另一个男人的体温，和拂过皮肤的轻柔呼吸——他能听到幻影脸上挂着的微笑。

“Snake，”Kaz喃喃道。这字眼挂在他唇边感觉很陌生。

他任由幻影用手臂挽过他的腰，然后把双唇轻轻压在他的嘴上。幻影的嘴唇有些干裂，他的胡子干巴巴地戳着Kaz的皮肤。他在Kaz回吻的时候呼出了一声颤抖的叹息。

感觉很好，肉体上。幻影和Snake一样温柔。他慢慢地挪动，从不横冲直撞，尝起来像是盐巴和烟草和血液。每一寸被幻影触碰的皮肤都以一种Kaz确信他已经失去了的力量哼鸣着。

他们再次重聚之际，Kaz注意到了幻影身体的少许不一样，但他轻易地就认为那是由于Snake身受重伤和手术，和单纯的十年前老回忆的不牢靠。

幻影长满茧子的手在Kaz的身体上漫无目的的逡巡。轻抚他的面颊、胸口、后背。最终，游离到Kaz的裤腰带以下。

幻影停住了，然后陷入沉默。“没兴趣？”最后他问道。

这种情况时而有之，而且越发频繁。Kaz好奇是不是长此以往都会是这样。

“知道了，”幻影说，他收回了手，“我自己能应付。”

“等等，”Kaz叹气，“我来帮你。”

“你没必要——”

“没事的，”Kaz坚持道，他摇摇欲坠地把自己支起来，然后挪动两个人的身体直到他那只好手重获自由。幻影朝后靠，任Kaz为所欲为。

当Kaz把他握在手里时，他已经硬了。在手掌里，又厚又沉。Kaz当然应该发现这部分有所不同了。不是吗？

Kaz把脸埋进幻影的脖颈里，深深吸气。Snake闻起来是什么味道？他记不起来。对他而言，这就是Snake一直以来的气味。Kaz太过于渴望接受这个幻影，以至于他允许自己的记忆循序渐进地被置换，直到他想不起来一切原本的模样。

他永远也取不回那些记忆了，每一段回忆都已经被污染。

幻影拉近Kaz的身体，Kaz的手动了起来。他并不着急。Kaz花时间慢慢感受幻影，研究他的每个细节。但这并不能带给他任何启示。

幻影保持安静，但他们是如此接近，Kaz能听到对方喉咙里冒出来的所有细微的动静。幻影的脉搏在他的耳边鼓动，渐渐加速。

前液润湿了Kaz的手。他略微加快速度，加重了力道，幻影绕在他腰际的手将他拉得更近了。

“Snake，”Kaz喘息。当幻影抬起他的下颚再次亲吻他时，一切都感觉那么真实。

Kaz把舌头伸进幻影的嘴里，后者在Kaz的引导下急切地回应着。情欲由于多年的熟悉感和年龄变得不再那么尖锐，但幻影无时不刻不充满了热情，此前这曾经让Kaz兴奋。现在他觉得他有点恐惧。

仍然，Kaz的手配合着幻影不断堆积的急切。Kaz把他推向边缘，幻影的叹息被封在Kaz的嘴里，如同突然开始那般戛然而止。Kaz的手上只留下一些污迹。

没多少。他直接擦在裤子上，让脑袋垂下来靠在幻影的胸口。Kaz这才意识到他到底有多累——身体上、精神上、灵魂上。他到底有没有灵魂？

他的腿又发作了，他无视它。

“Kaz……”幻影咕哝着。Kaz感觉到他的双唇印在自己的额顶。“我爱你。”

无论如何，Kaz并不怀疑这是真的。

也许他可以忍受。也许这样更好，Snake欺骗了他，抛弃了他，任由他被一个几乎算是陌生人的男人带上床——但幻影是无辜的，也别无所求。这个男人也曾经有自己的人生，有过家庭。所有那些都因为幕后黑手的一时兴起而丧失了。Kaz无法想象任何人会主动要求这一切。

也许他爱Kaz只是因为他被洗脑了，但他的确爱他，毫无疑问。也许这份谎言，比现实来的更加真实。让山猫留着他自己的Snake吧。

但Kaz不能逼自己回应，至少今天不行。

Kaz翻回他那边，BigBoss翻身过去把他拉近，然后紧紧贴在他的后背上。他吻着Kaz的后颈，沉浸在两人的亲密中。

眼泪让Kaz措手不及，他没有心理准备。

无论是因为确实知晓真相，亦或者认为Kaz有足够的理由哭泣，BigBoss什么也没说。Kaz心存感激，他任由自己旁若无人地放声大哭。

Kaz抽泣着，直到他的头开始疼，胸口开始由于缺氧而抽搐。他哭到眼泪流尽，心口空空，身体再也无法承受。

至少他在这里。这已经多过Kaz可以对恶魔提出的要求了。


End file.
